


Raven’s Roast

by StaticWitch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Glamor Springs, Istus - Freeform, Istus the adventure zone, It’ll tie in well i hope, M/M, Merle Highchurch - Freeform, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Multi, Other, Ravens Roost, Sazed & Taako - Freeform, Sazed - Freeform, Sazed TAZ, Sazed is gonna be briefly Mentioned in chapter two hes not gonna be a big big part till later, Sazeds been written out yeehaw, TAZ Balance, The Adventure Zone Balance - Freeform, The Raven Queen - Freeform, coffee shop AU, goldcliff, taakitz, the adventure zone - Freeform, this is set before the THB meet up, tw He cast calm person???? Im unsure if thats a tw??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticWitch/pseuds/StaticWitch
Summary: Working a second job on the days you don’t have much happening leads to some sweet encounters.





	1. Sweet and Surprising Meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is part of the ‘project’ I was working with and is definitely is going to be a few chapters. I hope y’all enjoy!

_Two hearts connected by a thin yarn that fate herself has created. A bond shall be made and will be the hardest to sever._

Days at the shop were rather quiet as of late, and the head barista stood behind the counter, crimson eyes fixated on cleaning a ceramic cup for the to-stay orders. They weren’t that fancy, but they had simple delicate designs that gave each coffee and tea that extra little bit that just made it comforting. Some mugs had animals, others had simple designs and flowers nothing all that crazy. Setting it down back in its respective cabinet, the man standing at 5’7” shut the door with a soft click. Lost to time and his own little tune, the male let out a hum, his vitiligo covered hands reaching for the apron that laid folded on the counter. It was about five minutes until opening which also meant rush hour. He didn’t mind one bit, the regulars were rather nice, however, a new regular had seemed to make himself known to the rest whenever he’d walk in. Tying the apron around his waist and pulling his dreads back, he checked the camera on his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed one while tying them back.

“Kravitz! Dear have you opened the doors..?” The little old halfling woman piped up causing him to jump and look over. Slipping his phone into the pocket of his apron. Opening the windows, shades and finally unlocking the doors and flipping the sign Kravitz gave a contented hum. The Raven Queen wasn’t too keen on letting him pick up a side job like this but hey, if it gave him something to do on the days the stockade had nothing to offer, so be it. Slumping his shoulders with a small smile, he rolled up his sleeves and started the first fresh pot of the day.

——

The room was full of laughter, music, and various noises. People tapping away on their devices, the lovely sound of pens against paper. Things were calm for the most part. Though Kravitz admittedly sucked at making certain coffee’s he found his knack with lattes. At the sound of a bell and a set of heels clicking, Kravitz glanced over his shoulder to see an elf. A beautiful one at that, not that elves aren’t beautiful! But this one? Damn, he was strikingly gorgeous from the freckles dotting constellations across his face to the cute gap in his teeth. Fuck was he staring?

Clearing his throat, Kravitz gave a soft welcoming smile “Welcome to Tea-Lightful Coffee, Teas and sweets. What can I getcha today?” He asked holding the small notepad he watched the elves somewhat bored expression.

“Hn..hit me with a cold brew hombre~ surprise me.“ The elf smiled, blonde hair falling over his shoulder in a wild braid that seemed to be untangling itself as he moved. Sticking his tongue out a bit as he grinned as the elf’s ears twitched. Kravitz couldn’t help but chuckle, dimples showing as he smiled.

“A name so I can call you?”

A smile continued to curl and twitch itself onto the elf’s expression.

“Taako. Soon to be on TV.” He winked. It was a bit cliche, but Taako reached into the inside pocket of his vest handing Kravitz a card. “Check me out sometime when you see my name on the big screens.”

Oh yeah.

Krav was checking him out alright, discreetly that was.

“By the way, I like how the pattern on your face is. It reminds me of feathers. Hella cute if you ask me.” Taako stated before turning a heel to take a seat by the window. Things were starting to pick up for lunch, it was perhaps half-past one and Kravitz was running around filling orders and helping others when needed.

“Caramel Cold Brew for Taako!” He called, a smile in his tone as Taako’s ears perked in response. _Finally, gods that totally took forever_ , he mentally teased before shaking his head with a smile, heterochromatic eyes looking down at the cup with a surprised smile. Seven red birds were flying around the cup, each bird had a specific flower to them though there were two birds and two flowers intertwined flying close like twins. Taako took the cup, the slight chill that the ice had given made his fingers shift slightly from immediate contact.

Thanking Kravitz, Taako had left a tip in the small jar as he headed back. There weren’t droplets of water on the window before, but now it started to drizzle. People continued their chatter throughout the café as thunder sang and rumbled in the distance, Taako’s hands idly tapping against the ceramic of the mug.

The cafe used wipe-off markers for stay-in orders to write customers names, and Taako’s eyes darted down to a name in somewhat neat handwriting. Mouthing the words scrawled across the cup, he blinked.

“TTV...Freckles.” He let out a fake gasp of offense, though there was a soft chuckle that escaped. The commotion and chatter had died down enough that you could hear the rain dancing down the panes of the window

.

_Tippa tippa tappa tappa_ , the rain said, matching the noise of Taako’s heels against the wood as he walked back over to the counter eyes glinting mischievously at Kravitz.

“Hey! Barista boy! Yeah. Yeah, you heard me.” He grinned leaning over the counter brows raised with a devilish grin. “TTV Freckles? Fuckin’ cute homie.” The elf complimented as a Kravitz threw a coffee filter out. Laughing a bit, he shook his head.

“I write unique things on all my customers' cups. They seem to enjoy it.” He shrugged, setting a new filter in as he glanced over with a slightly crooked grin, causing a light flush to Taako’s cheeks.

“So.” Kravitz continued, pausing to turn and take the empty cup from Taako’s hands. He set it down on the counter as he leaned forward a bit. “When are you going to be on TV? You caught my fancy.” He hummed. “What do you do?”

“I cook. Pretty damn good if you ask me, I already have a name planned out! _Sizzle it up with Taako!_ Flows off the tongue nicely, eh?” He mused, a purr coming shortly after as he locked eyes with Kravitz. “Do you work a double job or s’ this your only spot?” He started up as thunder rumbled in the background. Most of the crowd had cleared out to escape getting drenched, but Taako figured it was no biggie to wait the storm out.

Especially if the barista was hotter than a ghost pepper.

“ _Sizzle it up with Taako_ …” He paused letting the name sink in as he relaxed a bit, shoulders slumping. Jerking from a ding, he whirled around quickly to open the oven that held a set of delicate apple pastries. They looked like a seashell, layered and golden brown with apple slices and cinnamon stuffed in the middle beautifully laid out. The smell instantly smacked the elf, his mouth watering just by the aroma they produced. Needless to say, he was intrigued. Setting them to cool off, Kravitz let out a relaxed sigh. Walking into the back he came back rather quickly after a hushed conversation with the older woman behind the counter with him. Holding a spatula, he slipped it under the treat setting it on a plate sliding it over to Taako.

“Give it a try, hopefully it suits your, uh, high expectations?” The half-drow snorted playfully as Taako rolled his eyes. Waiting for a few moments for it to cool he relaxed.

“Tell me bout’ yourself my man. You're this tall handsome mystery drink, and I’m interested to know more. I can tell you a good chunk about myself.” He laughed causing Kravitz to roll his eyes. Grabbing a teacup, he moved from behind the counter.

“Mind if we sit down? I’ve been meaning to take a break so I suppose I could give you a bit of insight on my life.” Kravitz spoke, calm and smooth as he walked lightly over to a table, setting the cup down, Taako following closely with the plate. “Hm..what would you want to know?” He asked, pressing his lips to the warm cup. He didn’t need to breathe...or eat…or any basic function someone who was alive had to do but hey the little pleasures in life were nice. Especially when there was a hot cup of tea on a chilly rainy afternoon. He enjoyed hearing Taako speak, there was a slight light lisp to the elves voice and it sounded like a song. Like calm music to the (once) bard’s ears.

“Mm well..” Kravitz began. “I work two jobs, this and a well, side job I cannot really delve into. However, it has its perks now and again. Uhm..many to talk to some would say.” He laughed softly “Always busy. I work here on my days off or when it’s rather slow there.”

Taako watched fascinated. He was so..calm and animated with his movements, it was like watching a movie but this person was living and breathing right in front of him. Gods it was nice. Kravitz seemed hella mysterious, but that seemed to be the fun in this encounter. Pressing his lips to the pastry listening, Taako’s nose took in the gentle aroma as he took the first bite, eyes glinting with something other than amazement at the perfect blend of flavoring. Savoring the bite, Kravitz seemed to stop as he chuckled.

“Good?”

“Fucking fantastic, you’ve gotta give me the recipe for this because these are absolutely baller. My tastebuds are having a rave party up in my mouth.” He smiled setting the treat down with a warm grin, lightly tapping his mouth with the napkin. Both of them shared stories over a break, tea and pastries and well? It was nice.

Something new and something Taako definitely hadn’t been used to since he grew up alone, fending for himself. Letting others into his life was rather difficult, to say the least, he didn’t trust anybody and when he did it was hard. But Kravitz? Fuck, this dude made eye contact once and Taako was swept off his feet in a heartbeat.

It was weird. Absolutely fucking _w e i r d_. Both parties weren’t used to it, but it was an interesting change. When both glanced out the window, it was near sunset. The rain had settled down, droplets falling from the edges of the window and the roof above, cascading gently downward.

“The shops going to be closing up soon, I should probably get cleaning.” Kravitz cleared his throat smiling as Taako finished the treat. “I can give you some to take home with you most definitely, we have many of them it's fine if you take some.” He offered much to the elf’s amusement. Having had time to snatch the notepad from Kravitz’s apron when he stood to gather the plate, Taako scrawled down his stone of farspeech’s contact with a “Taako ;)” written in neat beautiful cursive. When he looked up, Kravitz was already back behind the counter packing things for Taako to take home.

“Here, get back to your home safely. I’m truly glad we had a nice chat.” Taako said, a genuine smile in both his eyes and on his lips. Everything with Taako was genuine which well, was still a weird territory for Kravitz to step into seeing as he just met this elf.

Taking the bag, Taako gently slid the notepad over the counter back to Kravitz, whose crimson eyes glanced down then back to Taako with a smirk. “Thanks. I’ll..see you soon?” He asked raising a brow as Taako chuckled leaning forward lightly flicking the septum ring Kravitz wore.

“Sooner than you think.” Taako purred lightly, taking the to-go bag looking down at the name.

“Really? Fuckin’ really Krav? Taaquito?” He asked as Kravitz burst into laughter.

“Couldn’t resist the opportunity. See you soon.” He waved as the bell signaled the opening and closing of the door. The little old woman who owned the shop had retired long before the night fell, but she and the Raven queen were bound to ask questions about how work went that night. Sweeping up and flipping the sign he relaxed closing up shop.

Outside the shop, Taako held the bag firmly in one hand as he walked down the sidewalk looking at the light- rainless clouds floating overhead in shades of pinks, reds, purples, and yellows all mashing gorgeously with the sunset. He couldn’t get Kravitz’s eyes out if his head. Maybe..he’d make an excuse for a coffee run tomorrow.

It would be a new day afterall.


	2. Milk and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two, the boys go to pick out paint. A hint of jealousy is shown, reports are asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up and out! My friend thought of the cute title but boy howdy this is fun to write. Enjoy!

Plans were laid out across the table as Taako tapped the mechanical pencil on his cheek. A tired look but contented smirk on his face as he looked at the drawing of the caravan he oh so hoped to have soon. They were easy to come across but hell, why not make it so it truly feels like yours? Running a hand through his chocolate colored bangs Taako made a “pppft” noise when they fell right back into place.

“Hachi Machi, this is going to be a lotta work..” He set the pencil down, kicking back a bit against the chair so it would rock with his movements. Not the safest but hey, a little fun wasn’t bad right? Hearing the creak of the chairs legs as he lightly shifted back and forth, his smile was soft. Well, until a voice picked up that was.

“Ey, Taako! We best get a start on the day, right?” A voice chimed as coffee was set down in front of him. “If you really wanna get this show on the road, let’s get hustlin’ before time turns on us.” The human laughed, smile bright on his face, much like the sun outside. Sazed clapped his hands with a triumphant noise when Taako finally got up. It was nice, to have another person by your side. It felt to Taako like second nature, always having someone at your hip.

Outside the small home the two shared was a half-done skeleton of said caravan as well as hunks of wood littering the place. Having spent the morning hard at work, Sazed looked at the mid-day sun with a stretch as he wiped sweat from his brows. Grabbing a few more nails and planks, he paused seeing Taako already on his knees painting the sign that would tie the whole thing together.

_**✨Sizzle it up with Taako!✨** _

He blinked once, twice before speaking up. “Looks great Taako, say maybe later on we can add onto it?”he’d offer as Taako gave a half hearted smile with a lazy shrug.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves right now, my man. Lemme tell you this, when I’m all over TV and people are excited to hear that I’ll be in town? It’ll be a something mayyyybe a bit better than my baller cooking. It’ll go down in Taako’s book.” He chimed and smiled as a flash of..well something flicked across Sazed’s eyes. Mid-paint job however, Taako paused, his mind drifting elsewhere. How was the half drow in the bakeshop? Tea..lightful..something or other? Whatever the name was, Taako couldn’t get the barista’s piercing eyes out of his memory. Something about this guy was interesting, and Taako intended to find out what exactly that interesting factor was.

“Hey uh, Sazed? I think I’m gonna go hit up the store to grab more paints.” He gave a coy smile when Sazed threw some questions his way, successfully evading them. Grabbing ahold of his wallet, Taako blew a kiss and headed out leaving Sazed to the rest of the handy work. When the bell chimed open with its knowing tune, Taako’s ears perked up at Kravitz’s voice as he ran around busy as ever.

“Chai tea for ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒!” He smiled setting the mug on the counter as a tall slender dark-skinned woman had gotten up from her seat. Dressed in a cool blue outfit with some type of hourglass design on the sleeves she gently took the warm mug between her hands as she pursed her lips happily.

“Thank you, I appreciate it greatly.” She said, leaving a good tip for him in the jar, her footsteps light like a feathers as she pushed a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear once she set the warm mug beside her book. The scent was heavenly, just the right amount of cinnamon to compliment the drink. Running her hands gently behind her to fix the skirt so she can sit on the chair, tired dark green eyes glanced to the elf in the doorway. He looked..tense.

“The fuck was that weird static..?” Taako mumbled under his breath, ears pinned back in slight confusion. Taking a moment, he shut the door as Kravitz looked over his shoulder smiling as he poured a cup.

“Taako! What’re you doing back so soon? He asked, a brow raised, smile genuine and gentle. When he over-filled the cup, Kravitz was thankful the coffee was already cold due to it being poured against ice. Setting the to-go cup down, he grabbed a towel to wipe his hands and the mess before remaking the drink, handing it over to a regular with an apology for the wait. The place was busy this afternoon, nearly every table had been taken the music in the small café drowned out by the chit chat of everyone around him. Well, aside from the woman reading her book by the window minding her own business. She looked _hella_ tired and lonesome. Wonder what happened to her.

“Got tired of working on the caravan so uh, came for a coffee break. Told my partner I was out to snatch more paint. Which..” He paused. “..Isn’t a complete lie. I did want to stop in and see you though.” He winked as Kravitz held in a chuckle. Raising a brow when the woman glanced back over with a soft smile, she paused having give him a thumbs up before returning back to her book. Clearing his throat, Kravitz looked back to Taako who looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't quite place the words.

“Want a coffee? Or would you rather Chai a new type of tea?” He asked watching Taako’s expression drop from the pun. Letting out a small laugh-huff in response, the elf waved his hand brows creasing as the smile would return moments later.

“Tealightful. Nah, thanks though I just came for the pre-tea face and nice voice s’all.” He spoke as Kravitz snorted in return from the horrible jokes. Gods, is that how he sounded when he cracked such a pun? Though they were enjoyable, especially when Kravitz thought of them on the spot. It was the little things in his un-life that gave him bliss. Taako sure was something interesting, from the way his freckles coated his face like constellations to the way he spoke. This elf was a mystery really, he showed up out of nowhere one day and that struck Kravitz as interesting. Though…

This elf did have a handful of death counts on his hands. The queen wasn’t so happy about that but even so, Kravitz couldn’t bring it up at this moment. Maybe in the future he’d ask, who knows. When he glanced back to the table, the woman had taken her leave the cup neatly placed in the return area. She wasn’t a regular but perhaps new to town? Snapping from his thoughts when the sun-elf spoke up once more, Kravitz listened only catching part of the question.

“Pardon, come again?”

“You wanna come with me next door to maybe grab some paints? If you wanna spend break another way feel free ta’ say no but the offer stands.” Taako spoke as Kravitz eagerly nodded, perhaps a bit too fast.

“No harm, I need to go to break soon anyway I’d suppose. I came in rather late today due to my..morning job however yes. Yes I’ll go over with you on my break which would be now.” He said, gliding back behind the counter with incredible smoothness as he hung the apron up, informing the older woman he was to leave for twenty minutes as she came out with a small shuffle. Waving him off happily, she shot a smile at Taako, who felt his cheeks and ears grow hot. Looking to Kravitz’s hand when he held it out he nodded.

“Shall we?” _Perhaps a bit too formal there Krav, tone it down_ , he mentally scolded as Taako wrapped his arm around Kravitz’s regardless. Strolling down the block, the sky was filled with soft blues and purples with small hints of..black? Huh. Interesting. He hadn’t seen the sky like that before, Taako didn’t seem to notice much though as he pulled the door open to the shop letting Kravitz in first.

“I know we’ve talked about the past but..why can’t you tell me bout’ your morning job?” He asked as Kravitz sighed.

“Personal business really, nothing against you. What colors are you looking for again? Soft colors, bold?”

“Defo bold. Something..striking.” He smiled as Kravitz pointed out a sharp gold and green. Hints of red could bring out the color as well but Taako seemed to lean more toward the golds and greens. Both were eye catching just enough to make an entrance. “Ooh. Yeah I like what you’re puttin’ down here Krav.”

“So you’re picking up what I’m putting down.” Kravitz smirked as Taako rolled his eyes.

“Pretty much. Alright, cool cool..I got the colors so..” He trailed off for a moment grabbing a bucket as Kravitz followed suit to grab the other. When he felt his phone buzz, Kravitz paled at the time. Oh goddess, he had went over his time for break, they’d been in here for almost half an hour! Handing Taako some gold, he grinned.

“It’s on me, I’m sorry I gotta run back!” He chirped ,seemingly flustered that he let time slip through his fingers. Taako had a way of just...making time feel as if it stopped. Everything felt nice around Taako. When he took the gold, Taako watched the other run out, a surprised expression written across his face. Looking up at the cashier, the tiefling set down the magazine she was reading, a sweet smile replaced the bored expression that once resided in her features.

“Is that all?” She waited, counting the change when she received a quick nod. Handing Taako the change she smiled softly watching him take the buckets. “Have a lovely day sir!” She smiled grabbing the magazine once more, going back to the page she left off on as Taako exited the store. Stopping in quickly at the café he glanced around for Kravitz but..his apron was still hung up. Hell how long had Taako been out already? Twenty minutes with Kravitz.. a ten minute walk to the café another twenty just chit-chatting earlier and another ten back home. Minus the time he was wasting right now as he held the paint buckets. So perhaps over an hour? Eh, who cares. If Sazed asked, Taako would just say he got distracted trying to find the best colors to match.

Hearing a commotion from the back room, Kravitz followed out the older woman, the owner perhaps? Out of the kitchen. Everything seemed to be made from scratch, which in fact took time and love to do. Not many really do that with their baked goods anymore. It was a delight for Taako to see. Setting the paint buckets down Taako waited, well...with a patience he had to eventually learn so why not now? When Kravitz had settled finally back into a smooth, not so rushed momentum he glanced back to Taako who had been waiting arms crossed.

Was he mad?

Wait shit, why would he be mad?

With a few steps forward, Taako set down the change and huffed. “You know you didn’t have to pay for it, I could’ve done so but...thanks.” He smiled a bit as Kravitz chuckled lightly.

“Not a problem, really.” Reaching his hands up, Kravitz tighten the loose ponytail as he watched Taako shuffle over to grab the buckets back from the floor. “Hey, uhm..” He hesitated, the words seemingly caught in his throat for a moment as the elf cocked a brow chiming in with Kravitz.

“See ( _I’ll see_ ) you tomorrow( _?_ ).” Both spoke over each other, a pause in the air as smiles were exchanged as he left the café.

On his stroll back, Taako listened to the quiet noises around him the town calm, the sky filled with lovely hues and sounds. It was nice. When he returned home after the brisk walk, Sazed had a bigger chunk done than he did earlier today. It wasn’t that late thankfully, he could still finish his sign. A few walls covered the skeleton of the caravan all that was needed now was the pull up window and the door leading in. There was still so much work to be done, and it would be within the course of a few weeks with a lot of hard work. Setting the buckets down, he ran a hand through his hair once more with a smirk.

“Damn! Fantasy Superman over here getting things done in a flash!” He smiled over at the human who was dabbing his forehead off with a cloth. A few bandaids covered his fingers as he gave a sharp grin to Taako. Sazed walked over looking at the colors brows raising a curiously as he nodded approvingly.

“Definitely, uh, making a statement I’d say.” Sazed commented with a yawn. Running a hand through his hair, he cocked a brow. “You gonna finish the sign tonight? I can hang it tomorrow mornin’ when I get up.” He offered as Taako chuckled.

“Sounds baller.” Taako hummed. There was a handful of the day left, he could knock out a sign no biggie! Sazed had offered to cook but Taako had instantly denied. If he was going to get any greater at his skill he had to do it. No exceptions. Though Taako had been cooking for as long as he could remember, it still felt as if he was missing something important whenever he cooked. Taako always left room for a second person, even if the kitchen was small. He left room as if someone was to mirror his movements and pass ingredients and items to him but nobody was there. Nobody he could recall ever being close to him to do so. Sazed had to have been the first Taako had given trust to in so long. Now Kravitz? Oof, perhaps he was getting a bit too soft. His walls were slowly crumbling down, but Taako had no doubt those would eventually go back up.

Spending quite a chunk of time on the sign, Taako hadn’t realized the sun was setting. Having finished what he worked on, Sizzle it up with Taako’s sign had been completed with a small sparkle on the edges for flare. Content with its finish he paused at a quick rumble of his stomach. Alright..hm. Maybe something fun for dinner? Breakfast for dinner was pretty lit. Maybe omelettes? Debating as he walked inside to let the sign dry throughout the night he had gotten to work.

——-

Kravitz on the other hand was just now leaving the shop long after it had closed. Come in late, you leave late. That was a personal rule of his own. He felt bad for coming in so late especially that the elderly woman had hired him to help. She was to leave this world soon so hells, make it good for her right? The job was a nice plus you met many..unique people. The people at the caté were fun and the customers were all unique. Shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned the corner down the block.

When all eyes seemed to be gone and off of him, Kravitz extended and arm wielding his scythe. Tearing a rift he stepped through it, the tear sealing behind him almost instantaneously.

Once his feet touched the ground, the floor echoed around him as five feathers gently landed around his feet. A voice echoing, a smile clear in the tone as she spoke.

“Enjoying your free time?” The woman’s voice echoed, his queen was curious for a report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s chapter two and I hope it hit the right spot! Updates will be soon. Thanks for reading and bearing with me ✨
> 
> Kudos and comments are totally appreciated same with constructive criticism!


	3. Brew shouldn’t be sad. We’ll meet again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reports are given. 
> 
> Kravitz makes an offer. 
> 
> New friends are around every corner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3:30 am and I finally busted out this chapter! I..didn’t fully grammar check this. 
> 
>  
> 
> We die like men.

Interested in the bird Kravitz had taken a liking to, the queen had listened to his daily reports. Leaving a few comments, the double raven headed woman lifted a hand. Watching her with ease, Kravitz felt her bring a finger down, gently tapping it atop of his head in a somewhat comforting manner.

“Be safe my son.”she spoke, voice echoing around the throne room the distant sound of a birds squawk could be heard as Kravitz gave a small bow.

“Of course my queen.”he smiled. Turning a heel, he left the throne room to go about his day. When he had torn a rift back to the town Kravitz reached a hand into his pocket to pull his stone of farspeech out. Turning it on...ho’ boy there were a handful of messages. None a bother though. Some were from the shopkeep, others from Taako explaining he was to leave tomorrow and if Kravitz would want to chill before he left to start the show.

Taako was leaving already? Wow. They must’ve worked overkill on that caravan for the time that Sazed and Taako have been here. He couldn’t help however but feel something tug at his core, something that this elf was important. Or well, something important would be waiting for him in future events. Replying with a yes to getting together since the shop was closed today, Kravitz waited a meet up time and a place.

When the time came, the two of them took a small personal joy in checking out the market area. Pop up stands as well as merchants everywhere trying to sell the things they’ve gained or made. Some not too bad a price at that either. Taako had bargained here and there with some of the sellers much to his benefit. Kravitz wasn’t too suave at that, he got some luck here and there but not much of it. Having found two pins, a dove and a deer, he rose a brow admiring the artistry that was put into them. Some sellers had necromancy books which well, weren’t the best thing to be selling. Especially with the literal grim reaper there. Though, they had no clue who Kravitz even was. Maybe he’d stop back later.

“How much?” Kravitz questioned, a brow raising as he inquired about the pins he had taken a liking to.

“Fifty gold pieces, they’re made to not tarnish or scratch. Keep them on your person or whomever you give them to and they’ll have something stylish!” The shop-stand owner revealed. Kravitz however, thought it was a bit of an overcharge, looking at the pins he let a light huff out through his nose as he seriously debated this.

“Would forty gold be an acceptable bargain?” Kravitz offered giving a small crooked smile as he rubbed his neck. Normally, bounties bargained with him. Kravitz on the other hand never started the bargain. “Fifty is indeed a really well set price but it seems that I only have forty on my person as of right now and I was indeed hoping to give someone special these. “He’d state. After a few minutes and a decent Persuasion roll, Kravitz had been handed a small bag that was closed by tightening the two strings. Pins neatly nested inside their newfound home as Kravitz put the item in his coat pocket.

Taako on the other hand was looking at a stand not to far from where Kravitz had been, some old spell books having caught his eye. Some of the words seemed hazy that he couldn’t quite make out. Almost as if they were worn down or permanently smudged. They were far over the price they were worth so hell no. Tuning back into his surroundings, freckle tipped ears lifted in alert at the sound of familiar footsteps amount the hustle and bustle, a voice all too calming to him grew closer. Reminding him of what was going on and where they were at the moment Taako snapped from his faint daze as he cocked a brow arms crossing.

“Nice of ya’ to finally meet back up with me Krav.”he commented only to make the reaper snort in return.

“Apologies Dove. I got distracted. I found something rather appealing to the eye and caved somewhat in buying them. You though, will get to see them later.”Kravitz explained watching Taako’s excited smile slowly slip from his face back into a calm, still interested one at that.

Dove… huh. What an odd nickname to even give someone that you’ve met in a matter of weeks. If he could blush out of embarrassment he would, did he have time to even correct what he just said?

“Sorry for the nickname, it seemed to slip I-“

“Slow your roll babe. It’s something new. Doves are pretty beautiful birds if you ask me. We seem to be havin’ a bird theme goin’ on here if you think about it. Might as well keep it going” The soon to be star teased sticking his tongue out through a teasing smile. “Anyway, let’s blow this popsicle stand my man, maybe we can get something to drink and wander the other shops?”Taako offered as Kravitz nodded.

The more time he spent with Taako, the faster the day felt. Time was slipping through his fingers and damn did Kravitz have a weird feeling that well, something would eventually go wrong. He spoke up, projecting the thought plaguing his mind.

“The elderly woman of the café offered for me to take the shop over once she passes. Perhaps you could make it a store front of yours? You and Sazed can definitely make a nice storefront. The town would love you both, and you can spread your brand out and around!” He offered. Hells, why was he making such an offer, he knew Taako wouldn’t take it. Hell, Kravitz wouldn’t be in that town much after the woman would pass, he would return to his job and continue from day to day with the occasional visit so why? Why did he want Taako to stay so badly, it was a mystery even to him.

“I’d love that”he breathed, tone clear with debate. “There’s no set home for good ol’ Taako. I’d rather travel the world like I always have. For as long as I can remember I’ve been on the road goin’ from place to place. Being stuck in one spot now? A place to call mine? That just feels a bit too weird to me. I appreciate the offer though Kravitz. I really do. “Taako spoke smoothly as Kravitz listened, watching the others ears shift with whatever tone he spoke. Sun elves seemed to do that, if you didn’t know how to read them, it would just be seen as a simple movement. (Not that many elves can move their ears that is). Kravitz had given Taako the pin of the dove, a smile slapped the elf right across the face as he placed it to his hat. Kravitz had put the deer on the inside of his vest right where his heart would be. Words were exchanged and the day was spent filled with laughter and jokes that both hopefully would never forget.

He hit the road that night with Sazed, Kravitz seeing them off and wishing safe travels. Letting his hand drop to his side, Kravitz let a small sigh escape his lips as he lightly bit the piercing that took home there. Digging his heels into the softened ground, Kravitz tore a rift open and went home.

-

“Sazed! C’mon are you sure this is where Raven’s Roost is?”Taako leaned over from holding the reins on the horse as he snorted watching the human make sense of the map. “I swear to the GODS of this plane if you got us lost. “he huffed, teasing for the most part.

“No no, it’s a small town Taako. Turn left here and go straight then we’ll be there. You reaaaaallly need to work on your hand writing. “He emphasized causing Taako to mock gasp. Jokes and friendly banter had been exchanged during the ride the two shared, items clanging and moving in the back. When the small town came to view on the starlit night, Taako’s eyes lit up with excitement. Fucking _finally_ they were there before sunrise. Having left two hours before sundown was the best option since they got there an hour before sunrise. A quick nap, some food and the two can start their set up! The place seemed relatively small for a town that looked like it would be full of hustle and bustle. Getting up to stretch, Taako shook his legs looking around seeing a dog come barreling toward him rather fast, causing the elf to shriek in surprise and sazed to turn in just enough time to see Taako topple over onto the earth and dirt, hat folding neatly beside him. Squirming under the hunk of dog that was leaving messy kisses over his face, Taako let out an exasperated laugh trying to push the hound off.

“Alright, Alright time to get off’a me you got your loving!”he snorted as Sazed watched, brow raised mouth covered to stifle a laugh. In the distance, a tall built and slightly heavy set man came running up. Sticking two fingers in his mouth, he let a loud whistle out to signal the dog back to him. In moments, it was running around the man's legs hopping up to be pet in which, that was granted. Emerald eyes glanced toward the elf and his companion as he waved a hand brows creased a bit.

“Sorry bout that! I was out on a morning jog and he got away from me. We were racing.” Reaching out a hand to help Taako up, the strawberry blonde apologized once more as Sazed had gone to grab sleeping bags from the caravan to set things up for a power nap. Brushing himself off, Taako looked up at the other heterochromatic eyes scanning the man's appearance. He had quite a few scars on his arms and hands, one across his nose and a very prominent one right over his eye that seemed to have slightly blinded him?

“Not a problem, he’s uh..cute. Never really had that happen to me so life always throws something new to you.”he snorted reaching a hand to shake. “I’m Taako, soon to be on Tv! This is my first town to perform in so I hope you come and check it out uh..”

“Magnus! Magnus Burnsides and it’s a pleasure to meet you Taako!” He chirped, grabbing the others hand in a firm shake a tooth gap showing as he grinned. “Did you two just get here? You should probably rest while you can. Once half past sunrise happens everyone's up and out for the day.” He mentioned as Taako’s heard Sazed speak up.

“Are we crashing inside for the time then!?”

Taako waved his hand and smiled up at Magnus who was still talking on, the dog having laid down beside the taller human.

“Hey how bout this! We have an open field a little across the Hammer an’ Tongs that my wife and father own. Perhaps you can set your show up there tomorrow? We can help you set up if you need also!” Magnus offered as Taako’s face lit up. Help was always appreciated in his book , especially if he could focus on what he needed to do to set up food wise.

“Greatly appreciated, Magnus thank you. “Taako hummed. After another set of thank you’s, Taako and Sazed retreated to inside the caravan. Stripping their shirts and getting into the sleeping bags for the night. Thankful a light meditation would do the trick, Taako had blankly stared at the ceiling as he listened to the sounds around him. Sazed snoring lightly, horses in the distance outside with wheels behind them, people chattering and doors closing. They were soft and comforting in an odd way but even then, Taako felt as if he knew this Magnus.

Maybe he was traveling in the town he met Kravitz? Who knew, who cared really. Taako wouldn’t stay long, no need to grow attached to someone. Or anyone for that reason. He only let two people come close to him and that was Sazed and Kravitz. Shutting his eyes he relaxed drifting off into a light meditation only to wake a few hours later to Sazed moving around.

“Taako, hey..it’s a little before ten am I figured let you sleep a bit. I moved the Caravan across that store you and...Whats his face were talking about. I can start setting up while you grab what you need from the town?” He offered as Taako quickly got up and out of the sleeping bag grabbing his things.

“Oh shit yeah! We have to go on around two so I better get the shit I need to make a demo and then a set to show them how to make this. Ugh I’m going to send Fantasy Bobby flay running. “Taako laughed grabbing ahold of his hat. Bursting out through the back doors of his caravan he took a handful of gold that they had saved, heading out to the town. The Hammer and Tongs seemed like a really busy place, he’d grab something later for the caravan. Maybe a spare wheel just as an incase? Who knew. Weaving through the people in the town, talking and going on with their daily lives Taako found himself settling by a small fruits and vegetables stand grabbing what he needed.

Taking a bit of time to pick and choose everything he needed he smiled contented. This show would kick off the rest of his career hopefully, he was an excellent chef and people naturally came to him to see what Taako was doing so, what could be better? Mentally boasting himself he held the goods inside the bag heading back toward the caravan to set everything down. Already seeing Magnus giving Sazed a hand setting seating and staging up, he decided to go check the Hammer and Tongs to see what they had. Hells a spare wheel never killed anyone plus they had gold to spare which was pretty bomb.

Stepping inside, he glanced around at the carved ducks that resided on some shelves, other carvings accompanied them. A few rocking chairs, tools, desks anything and everything seemed to be there! How much time went into each piece? How many splinters? Oof. That had to have been rough. Looking at a set up of spare wheels, Taako took mental notes of what might be the best option for them. When a woman’s voice chimed into the silent surrounding, suddenly making the quiet room boom with life she paused.

“Yeah Pa’ I’ll be - oh! Hey there how can I help ya?” The woman had asked, setting down the planks of wood that had rested on her shoulder. Brushing her hands together she lazily placed them at her hips, a red bandana pulling her hair up and out of the tan skinned woman’s face. “Lookin’ for wheels? Need anyone specific?”she asked walking through the doors that lead behind the counter to the back room, over toward Taako. A smile crawled onto her face as she lifted a scar and callus covered hand to a specific set of wheels.

“These here are our strongest. They work good with all types of terrains. They’re durable too, wont need to change it out anytime soon!” A laugh came from her, hands fidgeting a bit as she did before settling down. “Anyway, they're half price considerin’ we got overstock of them.”the woman spoke, her voice soft yet strong. A southern accent, from what Taako could put together at least came from her which indeed was a nice change. Nodding to her, Taako had noticed she wore a wedding ring, and that a set of constellations had been embroidered into the bandana.

“You do embroidery?”he asked, curiosity taking the better of Taako as he picked a spare wheel out during the chit chat. Nodding, she smiled softly Amber eyes as soft as ever as she slumped her shoulders.

“Awh shit, where are my manners. My names Julia! Julia Burnsides. “She shifted, curls loosely falling against her shoulder as Taako took a mental note. Her and Magnus seemed to complete one another. Matching energies and all. Oh speak of the devil. Coming in shortly after Julia finished, Magnus brushed the sweat off his forehead as he chuckled.

“Yikes, I’m exhausted. Hey Taako! Everything looks pretty good for how we set it up for y-“yet, he was cut off by a swift and well, hard punch to the shoulder. Causing Magnus to stumble back a bit, he looked toward Julia eyes wide a brow risen as the woman only beamed at him.

“Figured the element of surprise would wake ya up.”

He paused, trying to come up with some form of come back but only laughed in reply nodding “Sure as hell did, Jules. Thanks babe.”he praised as Julia cracked her knuckles, turning to face a rather surprised elf, ears straight up from what in the seven hells had just happened.

“Anyway! Did ya want one of them? I can ring you out in a fresh minute.”Julia smiled as Taako snapped from his momentary daze to slowly nod. Yep, these two completed each other alright. Rather perfectly he might add. Purchasing what he needed, Taako had thanked the two more than once still surprised at everything that had happened. Setting the spare down and against the Caravan he had gotten to work, glancing now and again at Sazed who was putting finishing touches up and around handing flyers to those who had passed.

The town seemed interested in the set up the two had done, they’d only be here for another day but hell a rather large crowd had gathered and taken seats. It had been about twenty minutes before he’d start and people were already chatting up a storm, Magnus and Julia were seated toward the middle alongside who looked to be her father and a few friends. Maybe they spread the word also? Toward the back a familiar woman caught Taako’s eye when he peeked out at the people who had taken their spots and settled. Her hands were neatly folded on her lap, a book resting between them. Looking around at the others chatting about a soft yet excited..? From what he could guess, smirk played to her features, beautiful blue eyes creasing with a look of content. When did she travel here? Perhaps a coincidence? There was no doubt in his mind that it was the woman from the coffee shop who sat by the window with that same book.

The coffee shop…

Kravitz… how was he doing? He’d drop a message later to him, right now he had to continue making the demo meal for everyone to test and try later on. When the show went up however? It was an absolute blast! The town oo’d and aww’d at each thing he did, asking questions as Taako went along. Laughing and smiling as he demonstrated and answered, Taako took the things Sazed would hand him as he picked people to ask questions.

“Oh honey let me tell you. Fantasy Martha Stewart has nothing on me. What you lot are about to taste will blow your absolute minds.”he winked. Toward the very far back of the crowd, a man stood with a cloak covering most of his features. It was hard to even notice him from such a distance but indeed this man could see all Taako had been doing. A few Raven’s feathers sat in the ground by his feet as he watched the elf crack some jokes much like an egg. Smooth and quick. The punchline was delivered nearly perfectly, but he couldn’t help but laugh at his own joke.

Kravitz was a fool for taking such an interest in this bird. But he just couldn’t help it now could he? Fate seemed to be keeping a close eye on specific people, weaving different paths of fate that would lead to all different hearts and directions. Who knew Kravitz would be tied into such a fate. When the crowd got up to grab a sample of what Taako had made, the woman in blue had taken her leave once more. She had kept her eyes on the man and his wife, as well as Taako. He’d notice she wrote something into the book she had carried as she walked off. Huh, odd. Listening to the people of Ravens Roost boast and compliment the food the elf made. Taako was beaming, absolutely glowing with how well this first show had gone. What a hit indeed!

When the show had finished, he was giving signatures and little recipe cards for those who wanted them as Sazed stayed off toward the back to clean. Chuckling Taako smiled widely as Magnus and Julia met up with him shortly after.

“Ya did amazin’ great job Taako!”she’d exclaim, Magnus nodding right along with not one but two thumbs up.

“It tasted amazing too, can I get one of those cards with a signature or would that cost me extra?” He joked, causing Taako to roll his eyes with a small smirk.

“Here m’dude. I’m glad you guys enjoyed! Maybe next show you can travel to see me!” He proposed to the two who gave each other a look of acknowledgment and a shrug. It sounded fun, they’d definitely talk about it later. Magnus tucked the recipe card into his back pocket as he shifted the three of them spiraling into a bout of small talk for the next hour or so, the two helping him and Sazed pack up for the night.

“So where ya headed now?”Julia pondered as Taako shrugged. 

“Wherever the road takes us. I want to go to this place called Glamour Springs eventually. They’re a small town but apparently really well known around certain parts. But I’ve got some ways to go before we end up there. “He stated as Julia confirmed she was listening with a laugh as she hoisted up a bench over her shoulder to put away. Magnus was so..so..in love? Taako guessed that was the way you could put it. Just look how this fool gawked at her. Absolutely head over heels. Needless to say he was happy for the two of them. It's hard to find a perfect match for anything really, he had Sazed. Right hand and close friend at this point even if they had gotten into small arguments here and there. It felt almost as if the human had been jealous but that might have been Taako overthinking certain things.

With the show done and the town going back to its regular routine, Magnus and Julia had offered the duo to stay the night in the back room to which they declined. The caravan was comfortable, plus what if their stuff got stolen? This place seemed all rustic and calm but there was always a chance something could happen. At least they made a decent amount of gold! That was a pretty damn good plus if you asked him. Taako had found himself against a tree marking off different towns on a map with a red **X** that he wanted to go to. Making little notes on a notepad for recipes was a fun idea also. Just to give a base idea so he didn’t have to freak out on what to make when he got to that town. For once in his life, Taako was excited to travel and do something. He wasn’t in a large group full of fools where he would have to steal to even to survive. He had a companion and his own caravan. He was making himself known and he was ready, ready to become something he’d always hoped to be.

This bird was ready to fly.

Next town, here they come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there y’all go! Chapter four will be on its way soon! Kudo’s and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	4. A Bitter Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has some bitter surprises. Things finally hit a breaking point. Sometimes plans don’t go as they’ve been written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is up and out. This one took me a bit to plan and write out! I really enjoyed diving into this one.

So many beautiful sights, towns and people! Gods this was a fantastic idea, what place was better for Taako than to travel around showing the world his talent? To be loved by all as well as they went town to town to to let the world experience his cooking. This gave Taako the chance to see the flavors the world bring.

Certain bonds however have been loosening around the elf’s fingers. His relationship with Sazed had been extremely tense as of late since the argument two towns ago. In the time that they had left Kravitz and that lovely coffee shop in GoldCliff, they had hit Raven’s Roost and a bunch of other places that Taako had found ingredients he hadn’t seen before! Each town gave an amazing opportunity to try something new at the next. The blonde had his hair tied back into a bun as his bangs fell from the updo. Turning to Sazed inside their caravan he listened to the other speak, gripping a spatula. Sazed had been trying to do more in the most recent shows aside from just bring Taako the stuff he needed. Adding catchphrases in here and there that...really didn’t sell well.

“Natch. Hear me out here Sazed..I LOVE the idea of the whole Sizzle it up with Taako AND Sazed but..” He paused setting down the spatula on the counter wiping his hands on the apron as he walked across the floor to grab a neatly folded shirt laying atop of one of the many bags. “We got so much merch that says Sizzle it up with Taako! It’d be a bit of a waste to just throw all these out don’t you think?” He spoke, refolding the fabric neatly and placing it back into it’s little home on the bags. “Don’t get me wrong, the idea’s nice and all but..that’s bad merchandising. Look, uhm. How ‘bout I think about it?’ Man he sounded selfish as _fuck_. But hey, it would be bad to just throw away everything that was previously made plus, Sazed was his stage hand! It was nice having him help bring out ingredients but it did get a bit rough.

Having settled in the small town of Glamour Springs, Taako took the spatula back off the counter into his hand as he idly waved it, talking.

“Saz, listen don’t look so upset about it. We can knock out this show and then hit the next town and see where it brings us yeah? See what fate weaves and all that fun shit.” Taako spoke as Sazed’s brows creased in both frustration and well..Jealousy to say the least. This was horse shit, utter and complete shit and boy did hearing Taako blow off his idea as “Bad Merchandising” boil his blood. He was tired of this. Just being a second hand and never appreciated for the things he did. They used to be closer but now with these _issues_ arising more and more, Sazed felt the bitter reality set in.

“Ey, Taako I’m going to head into town and get a few extra things for tonight! Your last apron got really dirty and didn’t you accidentally snap the other wooden spoon? I’ll grab replacements.” Sazed spoke, having poked his head through the door as Taako turned with a thankful grin.

“Natch. Thanks Hombre! I was going to head out after since I don’t think I needed the spoon but better safe than sorry ya know.” He chuckled turning his attention back to the ingredients of the chicken he was preparing. Right now it just had to marinate in the thirty garlic cloves and other spices before it was ready to cook. The other was set and ready for the audience to watch him make. Maybe he’d take the chance to take a quick shower while he put the finished chicken in the oven to cook. Giving Sazed another wave as he heard the caravan’s door click shut, Sazed was off. He had plans to get back at this elf. Taako always tasted his food during the process as well as the finished sample for everyone. It’d be a shame if a sudden surprise happened.

Heading through the town, Sazed had a bag of the two things he promised he would retrieve. Stepping out of an apothecary with a third much unneeded ingredient he headed back toward the caravan to carry out what he planned. Taako would get what he deserved. Fate had some bitter surprises, I guess this would be one. While Taako wasn’t in the room, Sazed slipped the ingredient into the chicken once he pulled it from the oven to cool off.

—-

Everything was a hushed murmur even though Taako knew people were coughing, screaming, choking...anything and everything. Holding the tray tightly in his shaking hands the elf’s ears were pinned back his heart feeling as if it would slam out of his chest any minute. Did...he mistake a garnish for deadly nightshade? This was a nightmare, it couldn’t be real but it was. Taking shaky steps back, he bumped back into Sazed who was staring ahead just as shocked as he was.

The two of them had to get the _hell_ out of there asap. Blinded by panic and gut tightening fear, the two scrambled to grab what they needed from the caravan, grabbed the horses and left as fast as the animals would carry them. A million thoughts were racing throughout Taako’s mind as the two fled, eyes stinging with tears daring to fall. He just single handedly slaughtered a town. They had to lay low, change how they looked change everything and just...run.

Sazed had different thoughts wrestling in his mind, of course. Why didn’t Taako taste the thirty garlic clove chicken laced with arsenic!? Was he THAT confident in his cooking that he felt that he didn’t need to? Sazed’s blood ran cold as he grit his teeth, the horse’s reins in his hands were tight enough to make his knuckles look white. Shit hit the fan in the absolute worst of ways and now he had to dip alongside his once friend. Thank whatever gods that Taako was oblivious to all Sazed had done.

“We can hit an inn the next town over. We can do this Taako, you gotta focus!” Sazed barked over in the elf’s direction, causing him to snap from the spiral he had started to fall into. How could he have done this, how in the seven hells did he transmute something so deadly and not even realize!? Thoughts ran on repeat through Taako’s mind, exhaustion clear in his face both physical and emotional. Sazed could agree, for the most part that is. He was frustrated, livid even, that Taako didn’t try what he made. Instead, forty unsuspecting people died at their hands. Hells, if Sazed didn’t kill him the police would surely catch him and put Taako to some sort of sentence.

When they had gotten to the inn, the two checked in using alias names. Stupid ones at that but hey they worked.

“Say this with me now, utter horse s h i t.” Taako spat as he sat on the small bed running a hand through his hair. Shaking he kept his head in his hands for some form of grounding. Breathe in five, out six, he had to attempt to even stay level headed right now. After a few moments he shifted to look at Sazed who was sitting on a chair staring off at absolutely nothing in particular. When he got up to move, Taako couldn’t help but feel his gut tighten. Hearing the faucet after rummaging through cabinets, Sazed had brought a glass of water over to the elf giving a defeated smile.

“It’s gonna be a rough night. I’m by your side though, Taako.” He spoke as Taako sipped from the drink, his eyes felt heavy after a few short moments body like cement. Having cast calm emotion in it for the time being, it gave Taako time to rest and for Sazed to dip. He watched the elf slowly lay back after setting the glass down speaking incoherently. Rolling his eyes, the last thing Taako could even recall seeing was a hood going over the other man's head and the faintest sound of a door clicking shut.

———————

A voice recalled a lullaby from his past. The softest voice came from a woman with long blonde hair, accentuated with vibrant pink tips. Her hair was wild like her personality, it reminded him of a fire in some sort of way. This elf(?) sang a song Taako knew all too well from his aunt. But...this girl wasn’t his aunt, her face was skewed by a cloudy haze, her fingers weaving gently through his hair in a comforting manner. His heart felt heavy, however, her words eased him for the time being. This...girl’s voice was overlapped by an odd static, seemingly cutting off some words here and there. As her hand stopped, Taako glanced tiredly up at her hazed face his eyes barely keeping themselves open.

“Koko...you need to wake up.” He could hear the tone she used, worrisome but comforting. This girl, whoever the hell she was reminded him of home.

—————-

He was alone when he woke up. Birds sang a soft almost calming tune outside the window. That dream felt...so real. Looking up at the ceiling groggily he processed everything. Blinking the sleep from his eyes Taako sat up slowly the night nearly a blur before it hit him like a train.

“...Right.” He muttered. Glancing around the room, Taako noticed he was alone. His own belongings lay where they were thrown down in a panic, Sazed’s were gone. Everything of his was gone aside from the apron he always wore. That was thrown atop of the dresser the inn provided. “Probably didn’t want to be associated with a murderer. Ah fuck..” His brows creased, ears pinning themselves against his head as Taako recalled the fresh memory.

The faces of the people once extremely excited and happy flashing to pain and anguish in mere seconds. The elf felt like he was going to retch, holy shit his stomach hated him. Stumbling into the bathroom, it took the man a few minutes to collect himself before splashing his face looking in the mirror.

“I’m…” No. How could you even apologize to them? How could you even show your face in that town again? Thoughts beat endlessly at the elf’s mind as he felt his stomach do a secondary flip. Swallowing down whatever dared to come up, even if it was nothing Taako grit his teeth. Who knew things could go to absolute shit in moments?

Tired eyes matched the worn down expression the rest of his face and body carried. Small scars from cooking lined his fingers as he stared down at the palms of his hands. The very same hands that took so many lives in a blink of an eye. So much happened in mere moments and now? He had to run. His life was ruined, game over. Restart button hit. Shifting to stare at himself, Taako sucked a breath rummaging through the medicine cabinet and the rest of the bathrooms drawers he eventually found a pair of hair scissors. Grabbing a tight hold on the braid that had started to undo itself through the course of the previous night in seconds Taako brought them clean across.

Long blonde strands cascaded gently to the floor like snowfall, strand after strand filled the bathrooms floor as Taako eventually looked at himself once more. Cautiously transmuting dye, he took to his hair eyes shut tightly. He had to change his looks for it to be a bit harder to be found. Waving a hand to flick on the small television in the other room, Taako froze at the first thing he heard.

“Forty bodies have been discovered! More than half the town of Glamour Springs slain by poison!” The voice of the reporter echoed as Taako stared at the newly dyed deep fire red hair. Covering the blonde and his natural brunette he clenched a fist against the sink. A single shoulder length strand of hair laid itself toward Taako’s front left just in front of his ear. Braiding that up, he let the rest of the now short hair fluff and flip to its own accord as he listened to the voice that slowly became more distant.

“Maybe they won’t notice me..” He mumbled looking down at his outfit. Thankfully he had a fresh change of clothing that he had bought from the town prior to Glamour Springs and hadn’t worn. Red...felt oddly comforting. Like a warm memory that was there and the next moment it wasn’t. Like it was slipping through his fingers. Taako inhaled sharply, cleaning the mess he made. Get dressed, head out grab food on the way (if he could stomach even the thought of eating). Most importantly? Don’t be fucking noticed. Panic was still prominently clear as Taako cleaned and paced the rooms. Having shut the windows and cleaned what he could he found himself talking to nobody in particular. Fuck, tears were freely falling once more. Cursing under his breath, he muttered to himself. “Why must Fate be so cruel in what she does. I don’t fucking understand.“ Taako hissed quietly, looking around the room he paused and looked to his feet.

Needless to say, Taako was lost. Everything he worked so hard for was gone. Was it even worth in the attempt to contact Sazed? He probably wouldn’t even pick up or give the stone a second glance given everything that unfolded. What a hole Taako had dug himself into. Alerted at the sound of a knock, he jumped to action once more. Speaking to the inkeep through the doors about checking out, Taako began to change and gather his items.

———

“Murder in Glamour Springs! Forty bodies have been discovered! The whereabouts of these two chefs have been lost. Please keep an eye peeled-“ Kravitz dropped the glass he was holding. The shatter disrupted the silence the café was holding. It was a slow day needless to say, the lunch rush wasn’t too crazy but some regulars were still floating around. Glancing downward at the floor littered by the ceramic. Kravitz stared at the shattered mug that had seven bright red birds, the duo that flew close together separated with a large crack. Kneeling down, the reaper began to pick up the shards as he tried to comprehend all that he was hearing on Fantasy CNN. Taako...killed forty people? Of course it couldn’t have been intentional, if it was his queen surely would have had a bounty set and ready would she not?

“Taako...what have you gotten yourself into?” He murmured, crimson eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Should he step into the back and call for his queen? Would she even give him any-

“Kravitz, dear is everything alright? Oh my, you dropped your favorite mug. We’ll replace it.” The elderly halfling woman spoke, grabbing ahold of a broom and dust pan. “You look shaken up, do you need to speak of anything?” She pondered as Kravitz shook his head, taking the broom and dustpan from her hands.

“Apologies, I’m fine. I’ll get everything cleaned up and make a fresh pot of coffee, yeah?” He mused, a charming smile slipping to his face to mask the the wonder of what the elf of his interests had done. After cleaning the ceramic and listening to the channel change, Kravitz felt a sharp tug at his soul.

His queen was calling. The irony of him just thinking of her.

Another sharp tug. It was urgent. Tossing the ceramic into the garbage he smiled over at the elder woman.

“I’m going to take a fast break, I’ll be back faster than you can make a triple shot espresso.” He smiled that sweet, soft smile that Kravitz always mustered. Nobody could deny that smile. As soon as the woman gave him a gentle wave to confirm him leaving, she continued to sweep up shop.

Kravitz left with a small jog in his step, tearing a rift through to see his queen. Setting five raven's feathers down that he retrieved from the updo in his hair, Kravitz shut his eyes. He felt a cold, lifeless chill then heard two large doors creak open in the distance. Standing to his full height, Kravitz took a breath heading into the room, decor both elegant and dark complimented the light gray throne that his queen sat in. A hand rested against her cheek as the woman shifted her position heads turning and facing her emissary.

“You cannot interfere with this elf, Kravitz. Lady Fate is weaving a path that doesn’t seem to have you until much later. My bird, you musn’t step in or there will be consequences.” The Raven Queen spoke, tone firm and colder than ever. It sent an odd chill down Kravitz’s spine, grip tightening on his apron. Wait...apron? Gods above, he didn’t change! Looking downward at the outfit he greeted his queen in, Kravitz swore if he had blood it would rush to his face.

“My queen, with all respect and the utmost devotion. Do you not have a bounty on him that I am to pursue? What is going to become of this?” He asked, brows furrowing as she heaved a heavy sigh.

“I’ve taken you from work, I’m not angry Kravitz. Merely...amused that you had forgotten to change. Aside from this there is a rather large bounty on this boy’s head for his death counts, you know this. However you will not pursue that as of yet.” She heaved a sigh standing from her throne. “I understand your worries my dear boy, but you cannot interfere with any of this. I fear if you do I’d have to put a lock down on these memories you have made with Taako. Now, go back about your day.”she spoke, a hand gently pressing to the top of Kravitz’s head. Where he once stood, feathers floated downward into a neat pile, resting where his feet once were. Kravitz was back, standing outside of the coffee shop eyes wide, stomach twisted.

So much was happening. Glancing up toward the sky, Kravitz furrowed his brow at the two moons. The two that had always been there for what he could recall. Pressing a hand to the back of his neck the reaper sucked a breath turning his heel to head inside.

And then?

We pan up, toward that secondary moon that twinkled in the sky almost like a star. Light reflecting easily off and around it. It was a base of sorts, people flooded the halls with daily work and thought, smiles on their faces until a woman inside an office was seen. Her head was buried in her hands tears dripping downward onto a book beneath her arms.

Papers scattered across the desk, however they weren’t her usual files. They were news clippings. Missing persons reports. A dwarf. A wanted elf. A human. Circled in bright red, the newspapers read:

“Fire in Raven’s Roost. No known survivors.”

“Murder in Glamour Springs! Forty Dead!”

Gritting her teeth, fists slammed onto the table as the woman sucked in a deep breath. What did her ▒▒▒▒▒▒ tangle themselves into..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always! My tumblr is Starlight-Seeker! I appreciate Kudos and feedback always. Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read!✨❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments I appreciate the feedback! I don’t really write these two much so I tried to keep them in character the best I could. Chapter two should be up over the weekend!✨ Also just to make thing sclear, Taako essientially spent the entire day at the café  
> Tags will also be updated with each chapter :). 
> 
> Tumblr: Starlight-Seeker


End file.
